


Поэтому с обдуманностью веди войну твою

by ResidentTrickster, Scamanders_Team_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scamanders_Team_2019/pseuds/Scamanders_Team_2019
Summary: Тесей Скамандер, герой войны. Юноша, который мечтал изменить мир, но его смелости хватило только на одну статью.





	Поэтому с обдуманностью веди войну твою

**Author's Note:**

> Название - Притчи 24:6.

**1927**

«Это не преступление — просто слушать», — мысленно повторил Тесей. 

Под ногами шуршала листва. Это звук казался искусственным, ненастоящим, равно как и темнеющие кладбищенские памятники. Разумеется, Тесею не было страшно, он очень давно отучил себя бояться. Скорее он испытывал нечто похожее на стыд за то, что ему интересно, о чем и, главное, _как_ будет говорит Геллерт Гриндельвальд. 

Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что Тесею не нужно сюда приходить. Наверное, он о чем-то догадался, а может, даже знал наверняка. Поговаривали, что Дамблдор — чуть ли не самый талантливый легилимент своей эпохи, но о нем болтали много разного, доходя порой до совершенно невероятных вещей. Разумнее всего было не верить сплетням. 

Ветер взметнул листву вверх и закружил в подобии танца. Пожалуй, хуже всего было то, что Тесей помнил _те_ слова, помнил так ясно, будто прочел их вчера, а не более двадцати лет назад.

«Все, что нам нужно, — это свобода. Не больше и не меньше. Поэтому с обдуманностью веди войну твою». 

Да, не стоило сюда приходить. Хотя выбора в общем-то не имелось.

Кончики пальцев тревожно подрагивали — это было одной из немногих вредных привычек, что так и не удалось в себе изжить, — и Тесей засунул руки в карманы пальто. Где-то вдалеке раздался птичий крик, похожий на плач авгурея. Тесей медленно вдохнул кладбищенскую сырость и снова подумал: Дамблдор был прав. Однако поворачивать назад было уже много лет как поздно. 

В какой-то степени Тесей был этому рад. Как ни крути, он всегда ценил определенность. 

**1903**

Тесей не помнил, кто именно притащил в факультетскую гостиную статью, напечатанную на желтоватой бумаге. Кажется, высокая девчонка, что училась на курс старше. На первый взгляд статья — вернее сказать, листовка — выглядела по-маггловски скучно, даже колдографий не было, и сообщала о распродаже просроченных зелий в одном дурном магазинчике, расположенном в Лютном переулке. Однако после доброго часа мучений им удалось подобрать комбинацию чар, показывающих истинное содержание написанного. 

Это была самая настоящая революционная листовка. Тесей знал, что подобные существуют, однако как будто бы не здесь, а в каком-то другом мире. В этом мире перед ним открывалась прямая и ясная дорога: усердная учеба, высшие баллы ЖАБА, поступление на службу в аврорат и карьера в Министерстве. 

Власть Министра магии и Визенгамота ощущалась им как нечто справедливое и незыблемое, равно как и граница, пусть и не всегда видимая, что отделяла магов от магглов. Разумеется, Тесей знал о существовании чистокровных радикалов, мечтающих властвовать над лишенными магического дара, но считал их по меньшей мере не слишком дальновидными людьми: уничтожить сложившееся было легко, построить же нечто новое и жизнеспособное — куда труднее, и последнее явно не слишком волновало этих «реформаторов». 

Но листовка жгла пальцы, и отложить ее в сторону почему-то не выходило. 

«Я обращаюсь ко всем волшебникам, способным прочесть эти строки. 

Считайте это официальным предупреждением: вся прежняя жизнь вскоре переменится, причем самым коренным и решительным образом. Это может занять месяцы — или годы, но однажды прогрессивно мыслящие волшебники примут тот простой факт, что жить в страхе, как жили многие поколения до нас, глупо и даже преступно. Да, преступно, равно как и любое бездействие! От природы нам с вами дана огромная, безграничная сила, а вместе с ней и власть, которую мы слишком боимся взять. 

Я говорю вам здесь и сейчас: среди нас есть те, кто готов показать пример остальным и взять то, что должно быть нашим по праву рождения. 

Я призываю вас найти в себе храбрость и присоединиться к, возможно, единственным по-настоящему смелым магам. Те, кто действительно ищет, без труда нас найдут. Те же, кто пока колеблется, пусть заглянут в себя и спросят: готовы ли они всю жизнь жить так, как им указывают глупцы, узурпировавшие власть? 

Однако не забывайте: мы не головорезы и не преступники. Все, что нам нужно, — это свобода. Не больше и не меньше. 

Поэтому с обдуманностью веди войну твою».

По спине прошла дрожь, колючая и в то же время приятная. Глядя на изящный вензель, выведенный неизвестным автором вместо подписи, Тесей чувствовал себя нарушителем правил, чего с ним, лучшим учеником на своем факультете, давно уже не случалось. К тому же это была не школьная шалость вроде взорванной навозной бомбы, это было всерьез. 

Пожалуй, Тесей понимал, почему распространение подобных призывов было запрещено Министерством. Он вовсе не считал, что маги должны властвовать над магглами, но все же… Все же в этом обещании свободы было нечто манящее. Свобода пахла солнечным летом и холодной речной водой, ощущалась легким ветерком и приятной, звенящей пустотой в голове. Ни обязательств, ни родительских нотаций, ни ответственности, ничего — вот чем была свобода. 

Втайне Тесей очень хотел быть таким — легким, не связанным чувством долга. Но, пожалуй, дар быть свободным был дан не всем, и Тесей предпочитал избегать тех вещей, на которые ему могло не хватить умений. К тому же он ненавидел проигрывать. 

Пока сокурсники спорили о том, насколько опасны магглы, Тесей вороватым движением спрятал листовку в карман, сам не понимая, зачем это ему. Он не собирался становиться революционером, борцом за права или кем-то подобным, он просто хотел учиться, работать, исполнять свой долг перед семьей и по мере сил делать магический мир лучше.

…но что, если его долг состоял именно в этом? Освободиться и подарить свободу другим? Жить так, как хочется, без указки Министерства и каких бы то ни было рамок? 

Тесей встряхнул головой. Это были как будто бы не его собственные мысли — вернее, его, но вытащенные из самых темных глубин подсознания. Хотелось поскорее снова их забыть, без них, казалось, было проще. 

Вечером, спрятавшись с головой под одеялом, Тесей перечитал листовку несколько раз, пока не заучил почти наизусть, а затем, когда все уснули, спрятал на самое дно чемодана. Этим секретом он не поделился ни с кем.

Когда летом, уже собираясь домой, Тесей захотел просто так, исключительно из любопытства перечитать листовку, то обнаружил, что она исчезла. Он перерыл весь чемодан, однако так и не отыскал потерю. Забрать ее никто не мог, поэтому Тесей решил, что во всем виноваты исчезающие чары, которые он не смог определить. 

Время от времени листовка снилась Тесею. Она жгла руки, совсем как в тот раз, когда он впервые ее коснулся, однако строчки расплывались перед глазами и не получалось прочесть ни слова. 

**1905**

Листовку нашел Ньют. 

Он обнаружил ее совершенно случайно, во время уборки на чердаке. Вернее, убирался в основном Тесей, а Ньют рассматривал старые, покрытые пылью вещи, время от времени демонстрируя особо интересные находки вроде чьей-то мантии канареечного цвета или довольно искусного портрета неизвестного и крайне криволапого низзла. 

Наблюдая за тем, как Ньют рассматривает дурацкое барахло, Тесей снова и снова ловил себя на мысли, что беспокоится за него даже сильнее, чем за собственную будущую карьеру. Нет, он знал, что Ньют ни в коем случае не пропадет, однако его хотелось видеть не просто «непропащим», а счастливым. Однако окружающий их мир был жесток, и в нем не любили тех, кто слишком себе на уме и даже не пытается подстроиться. 

Погруженный в себя, Тесей не сразу заметил, что Ньют как-то странно на него поглядывает.

— Что такое? — спросил Тесей. — Ты что-то сказал? Прости, я не… Я прослушал. 

У Ньюта было непривычно сосредоточенное лицо. В правой руке он сжимал пожелтевший лист бумаги. Тесей почувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще: он почему-то сразу понял, что это — его старая пропажа. Вторая мысль оказалась более неприятной: очевидно, со временем чары ослабли, и содержание листовки стало доступно любому.

Ньют прочел ее и, кажется, не оценил.

— Это ты мне скажи, что это. В этой коробке только твои вещи вроде бы.

Откровенно говоря, Тесей не понимал, как листовка оказалась на чердаке: он был уверен, что она исчезла, и немного грустил об этом. Иногда, даже спустя два года, ему хотелось перечитать ее — немного освежить текст в голове, только и всего. Интересно, что листовка снова появилась именно сейчас — и что нашел ее именно Ньют. Наверняка в этом был смысл. 

— Не твое дело, — грубо бросил Тесей и сам на себя рассердился: какого Мерлина он так разговаривает с младшим братом? — Извини, — прибавил он поспешно. — Просто это личное. Верни на место, ладно? Или… Или нет, дай ее мне.

С этими словами он выдернул у Ньюта из рук листовку. Тот отпустил ее легко, без борьбы, и только сказал тихо:

— Ты мог бы рассказать мне.

— О чем? — Тесей спрятал листовку в карман. Пальцы, как это случалось с ним в минуты волнения, дрожали. 

— Об этом. — Ньют неловко дернул плечом. — Я, знаешь… Я думаю, что магглы относят к нам так, как мы сами относимся к магическим тварям. Мы не понимаем их, считаем их сильными и непредсказуемыми и оттого не любим и боимся. 

Тесей недоуменно посмотрел на Ньюта: чего-чего, а подобных зрелых рассуждений он от своего младшего брата не ожидал. Ньют всегда казался как будто бы слишком отстраненным от мира и нелюдимым, именно поэтому Тесей и боялся за него так отчаянно сильно. 

— Ну, ты-то точно так к тварям не относишься, — сказал он с ухмылкой. 

— Я — нет, — серьезно подтвердил Ньют. — И магглов я тоже не ненавижу, 

Тесей хотел сказать, что тоже не ненавидит, что в листовке сказано о свободе, и это самая главная ценность. Но слова почему-то застряли в горле, и Тесей просто кивнул и вернулся к уборке. Ньют продолжил рассматривать старые вещи. 

О листовке они больше не заговаривали.

**1910**

Список литературы по радикальным течениям общественной мысли в Англии оказался на удивлением коротким. Тесей осилил его за пару вечеров, проведенных в библиотеке, и в целом узнал не слишком много полезного. 

Первым радикальным мыслителем по праву считался Салазар Слизерин, однако про него ходило много слухов — и имелось мало истинных фактов. Даже то, что он не принимал на свой факультет нечистокровных учеников, являлось по сути легендой. 

В Средние века маги как могли избегали централизации, прятались от магглов и предпочитали решать свои споры с помощью локальных Советов магов. Постепенно формировавшиеся Министерства стран поддержали политику скрытности и закрепили запрет на колдовство в присутствии магглов.

В девятнадцатом веке появилось несколько небольших революционных кружков, однако дальше разговоров о том, что рамки, в которые загнали себя маги, слишком тесны, дело явно не пошло. 

В Европе однако, если верить еще более скупым источникам, ситуация вырисовывалась интереснее: радикалы, утверждавшие, что не нужно прятаться от магглов, были достаточно активны, особенно в Германии. Они устраивали акции, иногда всерьез запугивая тех, кто был лишен дара, боролись за открытость, однако особенных плодов это не принесло. Немецкое Министерство, равно как и прочие европейские Министерства, закрывали на происходящее глаза, время от времени арестовывая особо рьяных борцов.

По итогу ни в Англии, ни в Европе у радикалов не было особенно мощной поддержки, и даже их имена история по большей части не сохранила. Тем любопытнее было понять, кто же сидел в тюремной камере уже третий день. По словам заключенного, его звали Фердинанд, он был из рода Блэков, из их небольшой немецкой ветви, и являлся членом тайной организации «Ревнители Истины». 

Блэка обвиняли в многократном колдовстве на глаза у магглов. Кажется, он не использовал ничего серьезнее легкого Конфундуса, однако делал это так нагло, откровенно нарываясь, что его довольно быстро арестовали. При задержании у Блэка обнаружилась газета, выглядящая как обычный «Ежедневный Пророк», при этом довольно старый — за июль девяносто восьмого. После того, как довольно хитрые чары были сняты, газета превратила в революционный вестник организации «Ревнители Истины». Название было вычурным и пафосным, а содержание смутно напоминало ту самую листовку, что Тесей долго таскал в кармане, а потом снова потерял где-то в доме, да так и не нашел. Возможно, исчезающие чары вновь исправно заработали. 

Тесей не любил вспоминать о листовке, это всегда было неловко и как будто бы самую малость выводило из равновесия. Он успешно трудился в Министерстве, ему обещали скорое повышение, и жизнь была простой и ясной. В ней не было места революционным идеям и глупым листовкам, и даже изучением библиотечных книг, пусть и разрешенных, пусть и ради дела, злоупотреблять не следовало. 

Особенно когда предстоял допрос этого проклятого Блэка. Тесей не думал, что его допустят к такому арестанту в одиночестве, однако в отделе решили, что настал момент как следует проверить его способности и навыки. Было страшно и одновременно приятно: Тесей давно искал случай, чтобы показать себя.

— Он нам врет. Обо всем. Это все, что ты должен знать, — сказал мистер Трэверс перед допросом. — Чувствую это. Как будто он под оборотным зельем, но… Но это не оно. Это что-то сложное и темное. Мы разберемся. Блэки из Германии не очень охотно идут с нами на контакт.

Тесей кивнул. Трэверс слыл очень амбициозным и вместе с тем наблюдательным человеком, метил в министры, и оттого его суждению можно было доверять. 

— Удачи, — пожелал он и ушел, оставив Тесея одного перед дверью в допросную. 

Пальцы дрожали от волнения, как и всегда. Сделав глубокий вдох, Тесей взмахом палочки открыл дверь. За столом сидел скованный зачарованными наручниками молодой человек, темноволосый, стройный, с правильными чертами лица — в общем, типичный представитель семьи Блэк. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер очередной аврор. — Блэк улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровные белые зубы. — Зачем пожаловали в мою скорбную обитель? 

Тон был донельзя раздражающим, однако Тесей был готов к тому, что легко не будет. К тому же в допросной официально использовались особые подслушивающие чары, и оттого следовало с осторожность подбирать слова.

— Мое имя Тесей Скамандер, — представился он. — И вы прекрасно знаете, зачем я здесь, Блэк. Нам нужна информация о «Ревнителях Истины». 

Улыбка Блэка стала еще слаще. 

— Вы прочли нашу газету? — спросил он, склонив голову вбок.

— Нет, — соврал Тесей.

Разумеется, он прочел газету: и про сеть закрытых клубов в Париже, и про революционный кружок под Дрезденом, и про то, как все больше и больше молодых людей отказывается жить в искусственных жестких рамках и уступать магглам.

— А вы прочтите, — проговорил Блэк. — Там есть ответы на все ваши вопросы. 

— Сомневаюсь, что там есть данные о том, кто руководит вашей организацией, — парировал Тесей. — Или где расположена ее штаб-квартира.

— Какая разница, кто руководит? — Блэк пожал плечами, и наручники звякнули. — Может, и я. Это совсем не важно. Важно то, что мы все верим в одно дело. В нашу общую правду. В том, что маги должны владеть всей полнотой власти.

Его глаза лихорадочно заблестели, и во всем лице появилось что-то пугающее, то ли хищное, то ли безумное. 

— Может, вы даже врете, что не читали. — Блэк вдруг заговорил тише. — А на самом деле прочли всю газету, от начала и до конца. Я чувствую в вас это, мистер Скамандер. Вам плохо здесь. Тесно. Вам недостает свободы. 

— Нет! — ответил Тесей слишком быстро и нервно. — Мы… Мы сейчас говорим не обо мне, а о вас. За мою свободу не беспокойтесь.

— В таком случае я, пожалуй, помолчу, — отозвался Блэк и вальяжно, насколько позволяли наручники, потянулся. — Утомился говорить о себе, знаете ли. Если захотите поговорить о вас, дайте знать, мистер Скамандер. 

Больше Блэк не проронил ни единого слова, и вскоре Тесей покинул допросную. Ему сказали, что он отлично держался, однако Тесей ощущал себя начисто проигравшим. Каким-то образом Блэк угадал его потаенные мысли, за секунду прочел его душу — и это было страшно. Хорошо еще, что все остальные приняли манеру речи Блэка за попытку испугать, а не вызвать на откровенность.

Ночью Тесею приснилось, как он перечитывает ту самую старую листовку, а затем сжигает, и серый пепел оседает на его пальцах. Однако через миг она, целая и невредимая, снова оказывается на столе. Тесей сжигал ее в этом сне десятки раз, но она все равно появлялась снова, бесконечно, изматывающе, по кругу. 

Хорошо, что на самом деле она пропала и больше никогда не вернется.

На следующий день, утром, Тесей узнал, что Блэк каким-то образом сумел сбежать, и, как сплетничали, никто даже не попытался остановить его. Газета, что у него изъяли, также исчезла. Очевидно, Блэк был исключительно хорош в беспалочковой магии, и это вызывало у Тесея смесь негодования и восхищения. 

Через два дня пришел ответ из Германии: никакого Фердинанда Блэка никогда не существовало.

Через полгода бесплодных поисков тех, кто стоит за организацией «Ревнители Истины», дело было закрыто. 

**1918**

Некоторое время после возвращения с фронта Тесей искренне пытался понять, какую сторону ненавидит сильнее: Министерство, пославшее их на войну только когда все зашло уже слишком далеко, или магглов, развязавших эту бойню по нелепейшему, пустяковому поводу. В конце концов он решил, что виноваты скорее магглы. Это был их конфликт, их преступления, их борьба за власть. Магический мир втянули в эту кровавую муть, а потом выбросили, даже не позвав на церемонию заключения мирного договора. Послевоенная граница между миром магов и магглов напоминала скорее высокий забор, обнесенный — теперь Тесей знал это слово — колючей проволокой. 

Бояться Тесей запретил себе практически сразу, как только ступил на родную землю. Он был дома, а война осталась позади. Осталась — и одновременно никуда не делась. Тесей злился на себя каждый раз, когда вздрагивал от слишком резких и громких звуков, ненавидел кошмарные сны и бессонницу, слишком много пил — но все же ничего не боялся. Самое страшное уже случилось, когда вокруг умирали люди, много людей; когда Тесей подумал, что одним из этих людей мог бы стать Ньют; когда одним промозглым бесцветным французским утром Тесей осознал, что война никогда не кончится и смысла у нее нет. 

Война, бесконечная внутренняя война, не закончилась до сих пор, но Тесей вернулся живым, и Ньют тоже. Не сговариваясь, они оба приехали навестить родителей в один день. Было весело и хлопотно, были объятия и слезы, и в какой-то момент Тесей подумал: «Кажется, прошло». Даже дышать словно бы стало легче. 

Однако, разумеется, ничто не прошло.

Бессонной ночью Тесей смотрел в потолок и думал: что, если он не там искал виноватых? Что, если за этой войной на самом деле стоит некто из «Ревнителей Истины» или подобной незаконной организации? 

Мысль в целом была совершенно безумной: одному человеку, даже самому гениальному магу, было не под силу провернуть подобное в одиночку. Однако умелые точные провокации, как Тесей успел накрепко заучить на войне, творили чудеса. Возможно, эти провокаторы не были основной причиной случившегося, однако они вмешались, выбрав самый подходящий для своих целей момент.

«Поэтому с обдуманностью веди войну твою», так было сказано в той старой листовке, Тесей помнил это до сих пор. Он не знал, сочинил ли ее тот человек, которого он неудачно допросил много лет назад, или же кто-то другой из тех, кого они задержали, или вообще некто неизвестный. Возможно, «Ревнители Истины» давно перестали существовать, а на смену им пришли другие. 

Тесей откуда-то знал, что не перестали, — и не знал, зачем по-прежнему помнит о том, кого допрашивал восемь лет назад. Возможно, его в тот день прокляли, и это проклятие до сих пор осталось с ним, и исцелиться от него невозможно.

Как далеко эти маги могут зайти? Что они готовы сделать в следующий раз, чтобы выставить магглов преступниками?

Повинуясь порыву, Тесей резко поднялся с кровати и подошел к письменному столу. Остатки сна, и без того хрупкие, испарились без следа. Раз спать не выходило, следовало отвлечься — выговориться, высказать все, что было на душе, сбросить напряжение, забыть хоть немного о войне. Хотя бы попытаться. 

Тесей взял в руки зачарованное перо и развернул пыльный лист пергамента. Очевидно, домовики в этой комнате убирались не слишком тщательно.

«Я не писатель, я…» — вывел Тесей и задумался: он ведь и в самом деле не умел красиво писать, да и говорить тоже. Люди обычно легко подчинялись его приказам, и этого казалось вполне достаточно — до сегодняшней ночи.

Повертев перо в руках, Тесей решил, что будет писать как придется

«Я не писатель. У меня вряд ли получится настоящая статья. 

Я просто человек, который был на войне. Мне неизвестно, кто в ней виноват. Магглы, что ее развязали, маги, что не пускали нас на фронт, или кто-то другой? Тот, кто хочет стравить нас всех между собой? Скорее всего, я никогда не узнаю. Я бы хотел знать.

Часто пишут: так больше нельзя жить, нам нужны права, нам нужна свобода. Но никто не говорит, чего нам будет стоить эта свобода. Еще одной такой войны? Чего-то худшего?

Я лучше останусь в нашем изолированном мире.

Глупо утверждать, что мы с магглами равны. Они слабее, это правда. Однако умираем мы с ними одинаково, мы все смертны. Сколько нужно смертей, чтобы заплатить за идеальный свободный мир? 

И что будет потом, когда идеальный мир победит? Никто не говорит, потому что никто не знает. Я бы хотел знать и это.

В конечном итоге вы — те, к кому я обращаюсь — много говорите, однако на главный вопрос не отвечаете. Что будет потом? 

Скажите что, и люди будут знать, на что идут и какую цену заплатят». 

Когда Тесей поставил последнюю точку, за спиной скрипнула дверь. Это был Ньют, его манеру тихонько открывать дверь и едва слышно ходить Тесей узнал бы всегда.

— Не спишь? Я тоже не… — начал Ньют и осекся. — А ты… Что ты пишешь? 

— Так, кое-что, — отмахнулся Тесей. — Это по работе, я же в ближайшее время хочу вернуться на службу. Скоро лягу спать.

Ньют не поверил ни единому его слову, Тесей чувствовал это спиной. Однако дверь закрылась, и Тесей снова почувствовал себя увереннее в том, что собирался сделать. Собственный короткий текст чем-то нравился ему. В голове мелькнуло: а почему бы и нет? Почему бы не попытаться отправить это «Ревнителям Истины»? Вдруг сова будет знать, куда лететь?

Сова явно знала. Согласно ухнув на «отнеси это лидеру «Ревнителей Истины, будь добра», она послушно позволила привязать к своей лапке письмо и взмыла в темное небо. Глядя на нее, Тесей ощущал странное спокойствие. Вряд ли кто-то прочтет это письмо. Но, как бы то ни было, на сердце все равно стало легче. 

Ответ пришел через неделю. Это был свежий выпуск газеты «Ревнителей Истины». Пестрая закладка указывала на вторую страницу, где было напечатано письмо Тесея, а под ним имелся короткий ответ, набранный причудливым витиеватым шрифтом.

«Правда в том, дорогой анонимный автор, что я не знаю, как все сложится дальше и что будет. Говорю как в некотором роде провидец: будущее — чрезвычайно изменчивая материя. Мы узнаем, что будет, только когда сделаем то, что должно. Пугает ли эта неопределенность? Безусловно. Однако беда в том, что наша определенность, та, в которой мы жили столетиями, не только пугает, но и душит изнутри. Между страхом и смертью в этом случае я выберу страх, потому что его несравнимо легче преодолеть. 

Худшее произойдет, если мы будем бездействовать. Война была чудовищна, но представьте, до чего дойдут магглы еще через несколько лет, продвинувшись по пути прогресса. Если мы не хотим увидеть новый кошмар своим глазами, власть должна быть в наших руках. Ради общего блага. 

Напоследок небольшое личное замечание: вы, кажется, молоды и хотите изменить мир, иначе вы бы не пошли на войну. Знайте же: мир скоро изменится, иначе и быть не может». 

Под ответом была выведена изящная, совсем как вензеля на той листовке, подпись: Геллерт Гриндельвальд. 

Тесей уничтожил газету не раздумывая.

**1925**

— Знаешь, иногда я думаю, что этот Гриндельвальд в чем-то прав, — сказал Тесей, глядя в окно на непроглядную серую завесу дождя. — Когда читаю о маггловском вооружении, например. К тому же его в самом деле поддерживают, причем многие, и далеко не все из них сумасшедшие фанатики. Сегодня допрашивали Кэрроу, я помню ее, училась на два курса старше. Вроде бы рассудительная, умная, из хорошей семьи, однако чуть не убила какого-то маггловского мальчишку, который косо на нее посмотрел. Сказала, что мистер Гриндельвальд учит их не прощать подобное, что магглов надо держать в узде и напоминать им о том месте, что они занимают.

— Его идеи многим нравятся, это правда, — отозвалась сидевшая на диване Лита. — Но хорошими они от этого не становятся. Гриндельвальду кажется, что разумнее напасть первым, а не обороняться. Я против этого. 

Тесей сделал глубокий вдох. За последние годы число сторонников Гриндельвальда увеличилось, и его имя стало на слуху. Тесея это раздражало — как и то, то он следил за карьерой Гриндельвальда пристальнее, чем следовало бы. Тот, к слову, был поистине неуловимым. Гриндельвальд ни разу не был задержан, несмотря на множество оснований для его ареста. Все операции по поимке раз за разом срывались. Он неизменно ускользал. 

Наверное, Тесей хотел бы найти его и поговорить, прежде чем арестовать, причем о чем поговорить, он и сам не совсем понимал. Возможно, спросить о той самой первой листовке. 

— Мне кажется, больше всего Гриндельвальд хочет внимания, — продолжила Лита все так же спокойно и рассудительно. — А все остальное, вся его революция — так, мишура и украшения. Блестящая пыль в глаза. Достаточно посмотреть, как он наряжается на свои выступления, чтобы это понять. 

Тесей против воли улыбнулся: Лита была одной из немногих, кто мог его рассмешить. Поэтому, наверное, они и сошлись. Вернее, это была одна из причин. Другая была куда серьезнее. 

У Тесея не было иллюзий, он прекрасно понимал, отчего Лита выбрала его. Она отчаянно хотела, чтобы ее спасли от нее самой, а Тесей… Про него говорили, что он хороший, надежный человек. Таким сам Мерлин велел спасать других, потерянных и запутавшихся. 

Иногда Тесей задавался вопросом, понимала ли Лита, что он и сам искал того же — хотя бы временного спасения от себя и своих мыслей, от ощущения, что ему бесконечно тесно в Министерстве, в кругу семьи и друзей, в своей собственной голове. 

Тесей не знал, в каких именно преступлениях обвиняла себя Лита, и не лез с расспросами, но заранее простил их все, разом, не раздумывая. Но свои собственные преступления, не совершенные, но мысленные, он простить не мог. Нет, Тесей, разумеется, не мечтал пытать и убивать магглов во имя общего блага. Он хотел поговорить с Гриндельвальдом с глазу на глаз и узнать, почему эта жестокость видится ему путем к спасению, дорогой к новому миру. Миру, где на Ньюта не станут смотреть косо из-за чемодана с редкими тварями и считать его опасным во многом потому, что этих существ могут увидеть магглы. Миру, где Лита не будет мучиться от чувства вины. Миру, который станет лучше, чем этот.

Время от времени по утрам ему казалось, что под подушкой что-то шуршит, и даже в зыбком полусне было ясно: это та самая листовка.

— Мишура и украшения, — задумчиво протянул Тесей. — Лучше и не скажешь. 

Лита поднялась с дивана, подошла ближе и крепко обняла его за плечи. Тесей подумал, что, возможно, однажды они станут по-настоящему счастливы.

**1927**

Разумеется, Тесей много раз видел колдографии Гриндельвальда, однако для него он был не человеком, а скорее образом, рожденным его словами и похожим на того несуществующего Блэка. 

Сегодня это изменилось. Гриндельвальд был очень живым и материальным, и даже его слова, произнесенные вслух, а не напечатанные на бумаге, звучали куда живее и объемнее. Время от времени Тесей ловил себя на том, что Гриндельвальд словно бы обращается лично к нему. Наверное, так и было запланировано, он специально подбирал такие личные слова, но Тесею не нравился этот эффект. 

Не стоило приходить. 

Нервно засунув руку в карман, Тесей обнаружил смятую бумажку, и первой мыслью стало: неужели снова эта пропавшая листовка? Однако это был просто смятый конфетный фантик. 

Нужно было поскорее уйти, до всех сказанных слов, до того, как образ грядущей неминуемой войны выбил почву из-под ног, до ослепительного синего пламени. 

Оглушенный и запутавшийся, Тесей подумал, что этот кошмар красивый. Совсем не такой, как маггловская война. 

Когда Гриндельвальд обратился к нему, Тесей даже не удивился. Он ведь ждал этого разговора так долго.

— Тесей Скамандер. — Гриндельвальд мимолетно улыбнулся. — Герой войны. Юноша, который мечтал изменить мир, но его смелости хватило только на одну статью. Даже, пожалуй, на очерк.

— Вам понравилось? — зачем-то спросил Тесей. 

— Прочел с интересом, — отозвался Гриндельвальд. 

Он сейчас не выглядел опасным и словно бы в подтверждение этого сказал:

— Я вас не убью, кстати. И не нужно так смотреть. 

— Почему? — Наверное, это был самый идиотский вопрос из возможных. 

Гриндельвальд дернул плечом.

— Не хочу. Вы уйдете отсюда живым и здоровым, равно как и ваш надоедливый брат и очаровательная невеста. Вы вернетесь к работе, сегодняшние потери среди личного состава вам простят. Возможно, со временем вы подсидите своего начальника, женитесь, заведете детей. У вас все будет хорошо, за тем лишь исключением, что счастливы вы не будете. Потому что счастливым в клетке быть нельзя. Такому, как вы, — нельзя. 

Тесей ничего не сказал. Чем вообще можно ответить на правду, кроме молчания? 

— Вы вольны уйти, мистер Скамандер, — продолжил Гриндельвальд. — Если, конечно, сами не пожелаете остаться и сделать наконец что-то важное. Изменить мир — разве не этого вы хотели?

— У меня есть один вопрос, — проговорил Тесей. — Однажды ко мне в руки попала листовка. Это было давно, я еще учился в Хогвартсе. 

Кажется, Лита что-то крикнула ему в спину. Ньют молчал, но Тесей чувствовал на себе его отчаянный взгляд, пробирающий насквозь. Гриндельвальд коротко улыбнулся и сказал:

— Поэтому с обдуманностью веди войну твою.

В этом миг все вдруг стало просто и ясно. С самого начал перед Тесеем открывалась простая и ясная дорогая — вот только вела она совсем не туда, куда он полагал. 

— Я останусь, — коротко сказал Тесей и легко прошел сквозь синее пламя.


End file.
